Vivos reencuentros nocturnos
by Trinlighter
Summary: -Dijiste que me esperarías -dijo él atravesándome con la mirada, parecía enfadado pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa -No se de lo que estas hablando -respondí decidida, después de todo, fue él quien no demostró nada desde el principio -Ella es hermosa, por cierto -añadió con un cambio radical en su voz -Gracias, es mi hija. /Todos Humanos/ Posibles Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Cuarto fic, espero que les guste, esto es solo el prefacio, si les va gustando, les subo el primer capitulo:)PD: no dejaré ningun fic de lado, solo estoy teniendo un par de problemas o "situaciones" con cada uno, mucha y muy poca inspiración. A este fic le tengo especial cariño por haberse creado en medio de un viaje por carretera, so... _tiene "genes" road-fic._Disclaimer: como siempre, en este fic se utilizarán los personajes de la honorable Stephenie Meyer y la trama será mía:)

* * *

**El hecho de que hubieran asesinado al hombre que llamaba esposo no me pareció afectar tanto como cuando vi al de ojos esmeralda después de tanto años. Me sentí arrepentida de ciertas cosas pero también ansiosa... de verlo, de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, de sentirlo... Pero por sobre todo estaba Charlotte, mi hija, y no iba a despegarme de ella por cualquier motivo, mi prioridad era ella, siempre por delante.**

_**¿Será muy tarde para tomar decisiones? ¿Tengo derecho a enamorarme?**_

_****__**-Dijiste que me esperarías -dijo él atravesándome con la mirada, parecía enfadado pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa -No se de lo que estas hablando -respondí decidida, después de todo, fue él quien no demostró nada desde el principio -Ella es hermosa, por cierto -añadió con un cambio radical en su voz -Gracias, es mi hija.**_

* * *

Eso es:) espero que les haya gustado, espero que dejen reviews diciéndome si les gustó o no :B todo depende de ustedes:D

-Triny


	2. Primer reencuentro

**No es muy largo pero es un... "informador" :D so... aqui vamos *cruzando dedos***_  
_

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer menos las "primitas" Charlotte (Char-Charlie), Margot (Mar) y uno más que vendrá en el próximo capitulo... la trama es mia :)  
**

* * *

_-No me dejarás con las ganas, ¿Verdad? -preguntó con una voz provocativa y ronca que me hacía alucinar, al igual que la sonrisa que le acompañaba._

_Negué rápidamente sintiendo como una sonrisa socarrona se colaba en mi rostro._

_La habitación era desconocida, pero tenia ciertos espacios donde parecía ser la mía, como el buró cerca de la puerta de entrada y el armario al otro lado de esta, pero esa enorme cama desordenada no encajaba, ni menos la ventana que daba a un oscuro bosque. _

_No le dí más vueltas, no tenía el tiempo._

_Estaba encima de él, apenas si teniamos ropa, solo la interior. Su cuerpo estaba sudado y en un constante movimiento hipnotizante, parecía retorcerse lenta y placenteramente debajo de mi. Habia estado jugando con su fornido pecho desnudo, tocando y mordisqueando todo lo que encontraba. Bajo mi cuerpo algo aumentaba su tamaño, listo para ser sacado a relucir._

_-Sabes cuanto te deseo... no sería necesario -respondí de igual manera que él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y yo comencé a descender cuidadosamente, quitando sus boxers del camino, mostrando toda su masculinidad._

_Me acerqué lentamente, sin quitar la vista de la extasiada y excitada mirada esmeralda suya..._

-¡Mamá! -escuché de pronto entre lo que quería ver, él se esfumó como si de humo se tratara- ¡Mamá, despierta ya, es sábado y tenemos que ir a casa de tía Ally! -oí nuevamente.

Abrí los ojos con desgano y me encontré con mi ángel abrazando su lobito de peluche, su mantita regalona y vistiendo su pijama entero celeste de lunitas y estrellas, que le había regalado su abuelo meses antes por su quinto cumpleaños. Su cabello achocolatado caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, finalizando con unas puntitas más claras en todas las direcciones, lo que me decía que había despertado recientemente.

-Lo sé Char, aun faltan unas horas para ir a casa de la tía Alice, ¿No puedes dejarme descansar un poco? Mamá ha trabajado mucho esta semana -dije mientras me quitaba la pereza que me quedaba, restregándome los ojos. Me dolía no poder darle en el gusto de inmediato, pero en serio estaba cansada.

Trabajaba de profesora de lenguaje y comprensión lectora en una pequeña escuela de menores en el centro y los niños no habian sido de lo mejor esa semana, por lo que tuve que esforzarme el doble por cada grado que pasaba, desde pre-escolar a primer grado. Miré a mi hija y noté que su labio inferior sobresalía notoriamente amenazando con temblar.

_Oh, no._

-Charlie, no... -sus grandes ojos verdes -_de su padre_- amenazaban con brotar monumentales lágrimas, odiaba cuando Charlotte podía conmigo en esas situaciones.

La cogí suavemente por la parte baja de sus costillas para abrazarla con todas las ganas que encontré, intentando no romper la calma que tenía, lo que más odiaba era ver a mi niña llorar, más por mi culpa.

Charlotte Elizabeth Swan, mi hija de cinco años recien cumplidos era la luz de mis ojos y mi razón de despertar todos los dias. De apellido mío por no querer dejarle el apellido de su padre por seguridad propia, una pérdida que -a pesar de mis extraños sueños- lamentaba. Su padre fue Brandon Smith, un conocido abogado en la ciudad de Chicago. Tal fue su _fama_ que por ganar un juicio, fue asesinado por los cercanos del perjudicado en el tema, quien era un peligroso contrabandista, por lo que _quitarnos_ el apellido era una forma de protección a mi y a nuestra hija. Brandon murió cuando Char tenía a penas dos años, asi que ella apenas sabía que fue lo que realmente sucedió. Y yo no tenía planeado contarle todo hasta que cumpliera una edad considerable para saberlo.

En cuanto a mi, la viuda Isabella Swan, joven madre soltera de veinticinco años, vivía en un acomodado apartamento en Seattle, ya que no me apetecía vivir en la misma area donde mi esposo habia sido cruelmente asesinado. Digo acomodado gracias a la herencia que quedó para nosotras de Brandon, quien siempre tenía una carta preparada para el momento que ocurriera, sabiendo el riesgo que corría.

-Iremos a casa de tía Alice apenas nos terminemos el desayuno, ¿Está bien? -sugerí suavemente, sentí como ella asentía contra mi pecho con un poco más de ánimo.

-¿Podré llevar mis juguetes para jugar con Mar, mami? -preguntó inocentemente mi niña.

Yo reí.

-Por supuesto, amor -le respondí al momento en que besaba su frente y ella soltaba una angelical risita.

Después de vestirnos y hacer un par de cosas en el apartamento -como ordenar o asear- y posteriormente desayunar, salimos disparadas a la casa de mi mejor amiga, como le había prometido a Char.

Alice Whitlock -antes Cullen- esposa del carismático psicólogo Jasper Whitlock, era mi mejor amiga desde que tenía consciencia y uso de razón, nos criamos en el lluvioso pueblito de Forks, yo viviendo con mi padre. Alice vivía en una _modesta _casa -al estilo Alice- en las afueras de Seattle, argumentando que era mucho más _saludable_ para su hija Margot Marie _-llamada de esta forma en honor a la bailarina de ballet_- que ya tenía cinco años igualmente que su mejor amiga, mi hija.

Nos subimos en mi _Mini-Cooper_ y nos encaminamos a una tarde muy movida gracias al torbellino Alice.

...

-¡Bella! Al fin llegan... Char, pensé que no podrías levantar a tu madre -nos recibió la pequeña de pelo carbón disparatado, me dió un gran abrazo y a mi hija un beso en la frente como de costumbre.

-Si tía, aun que casi no lo logro -respondió Charlotte con cierto rencor hacia mi.

Alice me miró feo.

-¿Donde están Jazz y Margot? -pregunté desviando el tema con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Tía Bella! -escuché un agudo grito desde adentro, Alice nos invitó a pasar al momento.

Un flash de cabello rubio dorado me abrazó las piernas.

-Como has crecido Mar -saludé a la pequeña colocándome a su estatura acuclillándome.

-Si, papi dice que casi soy tan grande como mamá -susurró para mí abriendo sus ojos azules profundos -_completamente Alice_- como platos, yo reí.

-Casi casi, Mar -respondí de misma forma.

-¿Donde está la _chiquita de chocolate?* _-escuché una voz más grave desde la cocina que estaba más lejos que la estilizada sala de estar y el comedor.

-¡Tío Jasparín! -chilló Charlotte como siempre hacía cuando su tío favorito le hablaba y corrió en su dirección.

Rodé los ojos.

-Sinceramente no se como los separaré algún día...-suspiré rendida.

Escuché la risita de mi mejor amiga a mis espaldas.

Segundos después volvió mi hija pero en brazos del rubio.

-Bella, estabas aqui -bromeó riendo enseñando su dentadura aperlada.

-Si Jazz, lo estoy -le seguí la corriente para después saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien...¿Quien quiere comida? -preguntó Alice radiante.

-¿Quén cocinó? -la respuesta era obvia, nadie quería morir intoxicado.

No era que Alice era malvada y se quería deshacer de nosotros, la cosa era que su comida no nos matara por casualidad.

-Yo _Belly_, no te preocupes -dijo Jasper mirando cuidadosamente a su esposa.

Ella lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras que nosotros reíamos y él intentaba recobrar a su mujer.

-Papi, suelta a Char, para que podamos ir a jugar -reclamó la rubiesita tirando del pantalón de Jasper, yo reí entre dientes.

-Está bien -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando a mi hija en sus pies, solo para que ella y Mar salieran corriendo a la habitación de ésta última.

-¿Así éramos de pequeñas? -preguntó Alice mirando por donde se habian ido nuestras niñas.

-No lo se, honestamente... no lo recuerdo -seguí con diversión en la voz.

-Podría asegurarles que si y peores -comentó Jasper respondiendo por nosotras sonriendo creyendose pagado de si mismo. Claro, él tambien vivió con nosotras su niñez, a pesar de ser unos cuantos años mayor. Era yúnta de Emmett- ¿Un poco de vino para esperar el pollo? -sonrió viéndose algo aproblemado.

-Acepto -respondimos con Alice al unísono.

-o-

Almorzamos la sabrosa comida de Jasper que consistía en pollo asado y pure de papas, que claro, su sobrina le ovacionó. Luego de haber comido, las niñas se marcharon a jugar, como usualmente, y Alice decidió tener una _seria_ charla conmigo mientras que Jasper se ofrecía a lavar los trastos.

-Entonces...¿No ha habido nadie? -preguntó casi en clave.

_No otra vez_.

-Alice, la última vez que nos vimos, fue hace dos semanas ¿Crees que en ése tiempo pude haber encontrado a alguien? -respondí decidida.

Por supuesto que no había nadie más, después de la muerte de Brandon me dediqué a cuidar a Char sola, además de velar por su salud y que no le faltara nada. No tenía tiempo para _alguien más_. Menos con los extraños sueños que estaba teniendo...

-No pierdo nada con preguntar, Bella -se excusó la curiosa encogiéndose de hombros.

Rodé los ojos.

Sabía que Alice estaba preocupada por mí y por Char, pero no podía estar todos los dias recordandome que no tenía a un _hombre_ en mi vida, además, eso estaba bastante errado, tenía a mis hombres, Charlie -mi padre- y unos mejores amigos que por ahí debian andar.

-Mami, ¿Puedo ir a buscar al coche los juguetes que traje? -preguntó mi hija llegando a la sala junto a Mar.

-No Charlie, yo iré por ti -respondí pagándome con su sonrisa.

Miré a Alice y sonrió al igual que mi niña. A pesar de que no eran tía y sobrina de sangre, esa sonrisa era totalmente Alice.

Salí de la casa para llegar a la acera donde había aparcado el coche, abrí el maletero con las llaves y saqué la pequeña mochila de forma de león de Char, revisando si había llevado el bolso de _momentos inesperados_ que casi siempre me acompañaa. Al asegurar el coche y darme la vuelta para volver a la casa, me encontré con dos orbes claros mirandome con agrado, los cuales ya los habia visto muchas veces antes. Al parecer iba en la misma dirección a donde yo me dirigía. Su pelo cobrizo estaba despeinado como de costumbre y su cuerpo seguía siendo igual de impresionante, gran altura, físico perfecto pero por sobre todo... esa sonrisa ladina con la que siempre me recibía. Era Edward, hermano de Alice.

* * *

*1) Chiquita de chocolate: apodo del tío _Jasparín_ para Charlotte.

Bien, díganme como la encuentran :3 gracias por sus reviews*-*3 nos leemos prontito:D

-Triny


	3. ¿Que es de ti?

Bueno, abajo les explico todo, ahora este capitulo es corto por que el próximo capitulo necesitaba estar aparte y se los subo en un momento más apenas lo traspase a pc:)

Disclaimer: personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

* * *

Alice resultaba tener una familia numerosa, sus padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen y sus hermanos Emmett y Edward. Ellos eran el tema del pueblito por poder gastarse sus altos ingresos en una lujosa casa y sus pequeños caprichos. Charlie se hizo amigo de Carlisle por sus constantes encuentros debido a que mi padre era el jefe de policía de Forks y Carlisle el mejor doctor del mismo. Formaron lazos y nosotros, sus hijos, por consecuencia. Casi llegabamos a vivir juntos.

Emmett era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, con ese cabello achinado y su mirada de niño bueno era suficiente para que se nos uniera en nuestros juegos con Alice. Pero Edward era un caso un poco más aparte, era más reservado, demasiado para un niño de nuestra edad en aquellos tiempos. Nos juntábamos, si, pero nunca partició en todos nuestros juegos y actividades como queríamos, para él todo era la música, además, solía comportarse algo _rarito_ en mi presencia por lo que siempre pensé que habia una pizca de rivalidad o algo por el estilo. Eso solo produjo más curiosidad y atracción de mi parte.

Teníamos la misma edad por lo que topabamos varias clases en el instituto en la secundaria, peor él solo parecía verme como una amiga o conocida, siendo que yo lo veía más que eso...

Cuando me casé con Brandon siempre estuve pensando en mi soltero Edward. De hecho, semanas antes de nuestro compromiso que no lo veía.

-¿Bella? -me miró incrédulo- ¡Bella! -dijo para luego moverse en mi dirección, ignorando completamente de que iba a visitar a su hermana mayor.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me abrazó y yo no pude hacer más que responderle, deseaba hacerlo.

-Edward -suspiré cuando fue suficiente- no esperaba..

-Lo sé, yo tampoco -respondió súbitamente, ése Edward no era el de los veinte años, estaba muy cambiado- venía a casa de Alice para saludar, acabo de volver de Inglaterra, ayer de hecho, y bueno, solo me faltaba ella por avisar -sonrió satisfecho.

_Con que ahí se había metido_.

No había considerado cuanto tiempo había estado sin verlo.

-_Whao,_ ¿Inglaterra? -acoté riendo- ¿Qué estabas haciendo por esos lares? -continué acomodándome la mochila de mi hija en el hombro.

Char... Edward no sabía que ella existía.

-Estaba de gira por allá, soy concertista, toco el piano... ¿Recuerdas? -se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

_Claro, eso te pasabas haciendo en las cenas familiares, en las celebraciones, o especificamente, cada vez que iba a tu casa._

-Si, quiero decir, ¿Enserio? -asintió- eso es...¡Genial Edward! Es decir... ¿Te fuiste _los_ cinco años? -me atropellé con mis propias palabras.

Él rió, dulcemente por cierto.

-Primero debía prepararme por lo que los tres primeros años estuve en un conservatorio de música, quizá no los tres... el último de esos estuve enseñando un poco -rió- los otros dos, hasta hace una semana, estuvimos de gira con el resto de la instrumental -se cruzó de brazos haciendo que me perdiera en sus musculos.

-Eso esta... genial -respondí como me permitió mi desconcentrado cerebro.

-¿Y que es de tí? -preguntó después- lo último que supe de tí es que te ibas a casar, lo siento si no pude estar presente -sus ojos se opacaron tan solo un poco.

-No te preocupes -quité importancia- si, me casé pero... Brandon falleció hace dos años -tosí conscientemente.

-Oh, lo siento -dijo luego al notar que no me apetecía seguir con el tema- no debí...

-No te preocupes -repetí intentando darle una sonrisa- _estamos_ bien -dije casi en un susurro.

Algo de confusión cruzó su rostro pero rápidamente se disipó.

-Entonces...¿Entras? -pregunté señalando lo de Alice.

-Ah, claro -sonrió- ¿Visitas a la enana? -preguntó mientras nos encaminábamos.

-Si, es cosa de todos los meses -me encogí de hombros.

Cuando Alice nos abrió la puerta, su rostro cambió a uno más euforico que con el que nos recibió primero.

-¡Llegaste! -chilló al momento en que vió a su hermano, para luego abrazarlo con sus pequeños bracitos.

-Si Ally -respondió Edward a su saludo.

Entramos a la casa y mi hija estaba esperando a un lado del pasillo por su morral con juguetes, pero su rostro estaba curioso e interrogante cuando se percató de la presencia de Edward.

Casi igual al de su amiga Mar quien estaba tomando dos pequeñas cajas individuales de jugo de encima de la mesa.

-Margot, él es tu tío Edward, te hemos hablado mucho de él -le dijo Alice a su hija acercándose lentamente señalando al aludido.

-¡Que grande que estás! Las fotografías que me enviaba tu madre no te hacen justicia -saludó Edward suavemente a su sobrina, poco a poco ella fue sonriendo hasta que se le lanzó al cuello, rodeándolo torpemente.

_Hija de Alice, claro._

-Seremos muy buenos amigos, tío Eddy -respondió la rubia niña.

Su tío sonrió.

-Miren quién volvió de la escuela -dijo Jasper entrando en la escena, secándose las manos con un paño de cocina.

-¡Ja!, No me digas, mi hermana te tiene de sirvienta y cocinera -dijo Edward saludando a Jasper con un apretón y un medio abrazo de esos que dan los hombres.

Mar se revolvió entre los brazos de su nuevo tío y él la dejó en sus propios pies. La niña corrió sonriente a un lado de mi hija, quien no se había separado de mi lado luego de ver la escenita.

-¿Ya me puedes pasar mis juguetes? -preguntó mi hija en un susurro haciendo que me pusiera a su altura.

-Está bien -le respondí de misma manera, me quité la mochila del hombro y en ese mismo momento Edward se volteó y nos miró a ambas.

-Y esta lindura... ¿Quién es? -se dirijo a Alice alzando una ceja, refiriéndose a mi niña. Luego me miró a mi.

Claro que podía tener dudas, ni le había contado de Charlotte.

-Es...

-Es Charlotte -interrumpí antes de que Alice pudiera decir algo- es mi hija, Edward -respondí acercando a mi hija más a mi-

Algo pasó por su mente, algo que se manifestó en su rostro pero que no pude identificar con seguridad.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello -como solía hacer- y abrió y cerro su boca un par de veces pero sin decir palabra.

-Soy Charlotte, pero puedes decirme Char o Charlie -dijo mi hija tomando confianza y dando un paso en dirección al de cabello cobrizo. Sonrió dulcemente apretando la basa de su vestido celestito que le habia puesto esa mañana.

-Pues... mucho gusto señorita Char -respondió Edward sonriéndole de igual manera, se acercó e hizo una pequeña reverencia que nos hizo reir a todos.

Luego me dedicó una mirada emotiva, le sonreí sin mirarle fijamente, luego hablaría con él.

-¿Algo que quieras comer? -preguntó Alice a su hermano.

Hizo una mueca.

-Solo si Jasper es la cocinera.

* * *

**Capitulo de "transición" simplemente:) ahora les subo el siguiente so... whatever. Se que no he subido de los otros fics pero ya no es por cosa de tiempo, es algo más que eso, se llama inspiración y de verdad comienzo a tenerle miedo por esto de los bloqueos que existen :s y bueno... si dejaran sus sugerencias para los fics se los agradecería, además, les daría credito por la ayuda:) ememem, gracias por sus reviews, a todas, en serio, las amo*-***

**Nos leemos en un ratito mas:D**

**PD: alguien vio los TCA's? 41 nominaciones desde 2OO8! ni Kristen se lo esperaba aslkdjasd yyyyy ganamos el premio especial y más importante por lo que eso cuenta, el video fue una emoción y blahblah3**

**-Triny**


	4. Cinco años

**Me van a creer que he calculado mal... hoy son tres capitulos, éste, el anterior, y el otro que lo subo en minutos, el otro si que es largo y éste debía ir con el anterior, pero olvidenlo jaja**

_Disclaimer: Todo de Stephenie Meyer menos la trama que es mía y cuatro personajes; Charlotte (Char-Charlie), Margot (Mar), Brandon y Payton3:)_

* * *

Edward's POV

_Cinco años en Inglaterra me serían bastante como para olvidarla._

Cinco años me pasé estudiando y practicando lejos del país, tan solo para poder alejar mis pensamientos de ella.

Lo sé, patetico, ¿no? Suena como si hubiera estado escapando de alguna realidad o algo parecido pero era cierto, ella se casaba y no tenía más esperanza u opción, además, en Inglaterra se podian conseguir mujeres. Al menos una para mi.

Pero no pude, me fue imposible.

Isabella Swan era todo para mi, ella pasaba tanto tiempo en casa cuando eramos pequeños, que me era fácil enamorarme de ella, pero no podía botar todos esos esfuerzos a la basura, no de ése facil, por lo que me resigné a aparentar que no quería nada más con ella, cuando sentía totalmente lo contrario...

Después de la gira que tuve en distintas universidades y escuelas en Inglaterra, volví a mi país natal, específicamente al estado de Washington para volver con mi familia.

Pasé por la casa de mis apdres en Forks donde me invitaron a quedar mientras buscaba un lugar estable para vivir permanentemente, cuando me fui a los veinte, vergonzosamente seguía viviendo con mis padres.

Ya había visitado al grandote de Emmett quien ya se habia casado y formado una familia con Rosalie, era de esperarse. Tenian un grandioso hijo de tres años, Peyton Wade, quien como su padre estaba obsesionado con la NFL a pesar de su corta edad.

Finalmente decidí ir donde mi hermana Alice, se haía casado ya hacia tiempo -antes de que me fuera incluso- con Jasper, y mientras estaba en Inglaterra habian tenido a su hija Margot, una preciosura en fotografias que me enviaba Alice todos los meses.

Cuando llegué allá, no esperé encontrarme con la razón de mi viaje, Bella estaba afuera de la casa de Alice, luciendo mejor que nunca. Cinco años no pasaban por sobre ella, estaba despampanante, su pelo lucía igual de ligeramente rizado y castaño solo que con unos pequeños reflejos rojizos y más largo, su altura no había cambiado, a lo lejos podía calcular que me seguía llegando al cuello y su figura era igual de estilizada que siempre, no era un palillo por suerte. Seguro su gusto por la moda no había cambiado, su vestimenta casual era la misma, sweater, tejanos y zapatillas cómodas, y los llevaba como si fuera de pasarela. Ni un pelo de diferencia, solo madurez.

No había olvidado que ella y su estirado prometido me habian invitado a su boda, la cual no pude asistir por mi supuesto viaje adelantado, pero Bella se enpeñó en informarme rápidamente sobre el fallecimiento de su esposo. No sabía como reaccionar, solo como cuaquier persona con corazón haría... con presunta tristeza.

Cuando ingresamos a casa de mi hermana, y después de su calurosa bienvenida, conocí en persona a la personita que mi hermana habia dado a luz, la hermosa Margot era impresionante, igual de enérgica y espontánea que su madre.

Pero no pensé encontrarme con otra sorpresa de similar hermosura.

-o-

Una hija... Bella, mi Bella tenía una hija.

Esa frase me rondaba por la cabeza constantemente mientras compartíamos unos brownies y café en la cocina. Jasper y Alice nos contaban lo magnífico que fue la decisión de casarse y tener a Margot, pero sin embargo, apenas escuchaba lo que decian pues mi cabeza solo se preocupaba de pensar que en ese mismo momento, una pequeña Bella de ojos claros, daba vuelta por la casa.

No se como no la había notado alli a primera vista, con un tierno vestido azul claro, zapatios blancos y su cabello color chocolate -como su madre- recogido hasta la mitad, su pequeña boca era igual a la de Bella, rosada y con el labio inferior más relleno que el superior, su piel era blanquisima, como la de su progenitora, lo único que no encajaba eran unos enormes ojos de color verde con interrupciones pardo.

Era una belleza de niña y era de la mujer que me quitaba el aliento.

-¿Que dices Edward? -volví a la realidad y me encontré con tres pares de ojos observándome atentamente, Alice esperaba una respuesta.

-Ahm... ¿Qué? -pregunté alzando una ceja.

Alice rodó los ojos.

-Digo que si puedes quedarte aqui con Bella, mientras que Jasper y yo hacemos un par de compras para la pizza de esta noche -dijo como con cansancio.

-¿Pizza? -¿cuánto habían hablado?

-Si, hoy noche de pizza, aceptaste hace un rato Edward -suspiró pesadamente, yo reí.

-Si, por supuesto -dije sin pensar, ya lo habia hecho antes ¿No?

-Bien, entonces... Margot estará bien mientras juegue con Charlie -Jasper tomó unas llaves de encima del mesón de la cocina, mientras que Alice me daba instrucciones- no necesitarás saber nada más, Bella está aqui -se encogió de hombros y salió tras su esposo.

Bella y yo nos quedamos mirando en silencio.

-¿Una película?

* * *

**Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee viene el otro en minutos:) Chicas diganme como les va cayendo la historia 3**

**~Triny**


	5. Noche magnística

Ayer no pude subirles este DD: asi que... aqui les va:)

Disclaimer: Todo de Steph menos unos cuantos personajes y la trama que es mía

* * *

Bella's POV

Después de todo, no vimos ninguna pelicula. Las niñas, en cambio, se quedaron en la sala de estar viendo caricaturas y jugando mientras que nosotros hablábamos sentados en los sofás rodeándolas. Pasaban _My Little Pony_ y estaba segura que mi niña prefería ver alguno de sus programas en el _Animal Planet_.

-Es una niña maravillosa, Bells -me dijo bajito Edward.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no me llamaba así y ,a decir verdad, lo extrañaba.

-Hago lo que puedo -me encogí de hombros- no es muy facil explicarle por qué los otros niños del pre-escolar si tienen papás, o por qué Margot tiene a Jasper... -murmuré al tiempo en que miraba a las angelitas.

Margot sujetaba su muñeca bailarina preferida entre sus manitas, estaba siendo hipnotizada por la televisión, mientras que mi hija veía la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, seguro intentando entender que era lo que pasaba con esos animales de colores. Abrazaba su lobito _Sam_ como usualmente.

-¿Que... ¿Cómo se lo dijiste? -preguntó Edward luego de un momento, al parecer ambos contemplábamos a las niñas a nuestros pies.

-Pues... le dije que no era posible que su padre estuviera con ella por que él estaba lejos, pero que la amaba y que algún día volvería a verlo -básicamente eso era lo que le respondía a mi niña cuando llegaba con sus preguntas tan justificadas.

-¿Y lo comprende?¿Así nada más? -volvió a formular Edward con un tono de incredulidad y asombro en la voz.

-Si, es una niña inteligente -respondí orgullosa- además, tiene a su abuelo que la ama mas que a nada en este mundo -le sonreí.

Era cierto, Charlotte era la razón de sonreir de mi padre, a penas la vió en maternidad cayó rendido a sus pequeños pies. Con respecto a mis padres, él fue quien me acompañó en el proceso del embarazo, mi madre, Reneé, nunca se presentó, nisiquiera para conocer a Char, ya que ella se encontraba muy _ocupada_ con su esposo Phil. Él era un buen hombre, pero ella era la que agrandaba las cosas, supuse que nunca le gustó la idea de mi embarazo, por lo que Charlie era mi apoyo, además de Brandon, claro.

-Son fuertes -dijo Edward- muy fuertes, ambas -agregó sonriéndome hasta con los ojos.

-Gracias -respondí perdiéndome en sus ojos esmeralda.

-o-

La noche de pizza había sido todo un éxito, las niñas comieron lo que debían, agradeciéndole enormemente a Jasper por ser el cocinero esa noche -y siempre-. Alice nos invitó a quedar, sopesé la idea, pero luego recordé que había llevado el bolso donde traía ropa mía y de Char por distintas prevenciones.

Edward fue el que tuvo que marcharse cerca de la media noche.

-Gracias Ally por este día -le escuché decir cuando se despedía de su hermana- obviamente volveré pronto, ahora me encuentro en el pais -dijo antes de que Alice lo abordara con sus mil peticiones.

-No hay de qué Eddy -respondió la duendecilla sonriente justo antes de abrazarlo como siempre- estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto -añadió emocionada.

-Y yo -susurró contra su cabello.

-¡Mami! -gritó Margot viendo la escenita.

Edward y Alice se fijaron en ella.

-Tío Eddy es mío -refunfuñó la niña arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño, se veía tiernisima.

-Oh, tienes razón -dijo Alice separándose de Edward siguiéndole el juego.

Estaba rebozante de alegría por que su hija había tomado tan bien la llegada de su tío.

Margot esbozó una tierna sonrisa y se acercó a Edward.

-Te voy a extrañar tío Eddy -le dijo a Edward cuando éste la elevó en sus brazos.

-Y yo a tí _Marimar_ -le respondió tocando su nariz con su dedo índice.

-Sigue así Eddy -comentó Jasper saliendo de la nada.

Siempre hacía lo mismo.

-Gracias _Jazzie_ -le respondió el aludido chocando su puño con el rubio.

Edward bajó a su sobrina de sus brazos y luego se fijó en Char -quien ordenaba los peluches que había traído y los metía en su mochila- y en mí.

-Fue un gusto encontrarte, Bella -dijo acercándose a mi y dandome un abrazo.

-Igualmente, Edward -respondí en su pecho. Me sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura.

-¿Crees que..ehm...¿Podría tener tu número? -preguntó bajito al separarnos.

-Ehm, claro...-comencé a buscar algo donde anotar pero él me entregó su celular.

-Más práctico, soy malo guardando papeles -se encogió de hombros y yo recibí su celular. Mientras anotaba mi número en él, dejé de sentir la presencia de Edward. Me volteé y lo ví ayudando a mi niña a ordenar.

-Gracias -dijo mi Charlotte al tiempo en que cerraba su morral.

-No hay de que -le respondió Edward sonriéndole.

-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó Charlie colocándose la mochila al hombro.

-Si, tu deberias ir a la cama por que es algo tarde -le dijo el veinteañero suavemente.

-Si -mi hija dió un bostezo- creo que tiener razón -Edward soltó una risita- pero... si es tarde para mí para dormir, ya es tarde para ti también -razonó mientras se restregaba un ojito con su manita libre.

-Solo un poco -dijo Edward casualmente.

-Vé con cuidado -le advirtió al adulto.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo -sonrió dulcemente una vez más.

Mi niña parecía satisfecha con eso, comenzó a jugar con sus manitos.

-¿Nos veremos algún otro día, Edward? -Char mantenía una seria conversación con Edward, me asombraba lo capaz que era mi hija a sus cortos cinco años.

-Por supuesto, Char -respondió alzándola en brazos- solo si tu madre quiere, por supuesto -hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia mi, ambos me miraron fijamente.

Sus ojos claros me atravesaron.

-¿Mami? -preguntó Charlie insinuantemente.

Aguanté mis ganas de rodar los ojos. No tenía caso, era una guerra perdida.

-Pronto -solo dije para que ella comenzara a dar brinquitos en los brazos de Edward.

-Entonces nos vemos pronto -dijo Edward entre risas.

-Nos vemos -agregó mi niña para luego depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla del hombre que la sostenía.

La escena me hizo imaginar mil y un posibilidades, que intenté desechar rápidamente.

-Bien... es tarde -dijo Edward a más viva voz, se acercó a mi y me entregó a Charlie, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho. Le pasé su celular con mi número ya grabado.

-Espero que cumplas tu palabra -susurró justo antes de besar mi mejilla y dejarme congelada- ¡Adiós familia! -y se fue rápidamente por la puerta principal.

La parejita Whitlock -que yo creía arropando a Margot en vez de estar presenciarnos- me miraba con aspecto insinuante.

-¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos? -pregunté intentando ahogar una sonrisa al escuchar un motor rugir afuera.

-o-

_-¿Una hija, Bella? -me habló con voz pesada y parecía cansado- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Dijiste que esperaríamos -continuó de la misma manera._

_No reconocía el lugar donde estábamos, parecía un restaurant elegante, de esos donde todos van bien vestidos y arreglados, incluso nosotros. Él vestía un traje negro completo y una camisa blanca sin corbata, su cabello lucía despeinado naturalmente, pero aún asi clásico y bien parecido._

_-Lo siento Edward, no se de que estás hablando -me levanté de la mesa donde estábamos ubicados, él me imitó y me tomó del brazo con firmeza._

_-Dijiste que me deseabas -respondió conla mandibula apretada, parecía enfadado, pero sus ojos no demostraban lo mismo._

_En ese momento, comencé a llorar._

-Mami...¿Que pasa? -desperté asustada, tenía los ojos llorosos y unas lágrimas mojaban la almohada.

Charlotte me miraba extrañada, agarraba su lobito con firmeza. Se encontraba en frente de mi. Estaba vestida con unos pequeños vaqueros y un sweater azul, obra de Alice, pensé.

-Nada, amor -respondí secándome el rostro- no es nada -le sonreí mientras le daba un abrazo, sabía que no se quedaría conforme con eso pero aun así proseguí- ¿hace cuanto que despertaste? -pregunté mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto, era la habitación de huéspedes que soliamos ocupar cuando Alice nos invitaba a quedarnos, era espaciosa y a la vez acogedora. A mi lado la ropa de cama estaba desordenada, solo como Char las sabía dejar.

-Pues... hace unas horas -se encogió de hombros aun con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Horas... -medité, me restregué los ojos un par de veces más- ¿Despuertaste a tía Alice y tío Jasper? -pregunté algo preocupada.

-No, ellos ya estaban despiertos -rió- mami, eras la única durmiendo -se cubrió la boca para reír.

-¿Enserio? -ella asintió- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? -pregunté con falso enojo.

-Mami, dormias muy profundamente -rodó los ojos, eso lo sacó de mi- además, te veias muy tierna durmiendo -siguió riendo, esta vez, se cubría el rostro con su adorado animal de peluche.

-¿Con que mi propia hija de rie de mi? -la tomé y la dejé a un lado de mi para hacerle cosquillas.

Su risa invadió el cuarto.

-¡Mammi, no! -siguió riendo- ¡Ayuda! ¡Mami me ataca! -chilló lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, yo tambien le acompañé sus risas.

Me detuve cuando comenzaba a retorcerse demaciado.

-Mami -dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento -eres mala -añadió cuando reguló su respiración.

-Me amas -respondí sonriendo.

-Y tu a mi -contestó de la misma manera, la ataqué a besos.

-Sip -finalicé continuando con mi ataque.

-o-

Me vestí, desayunamos y después de almuerzo decidí que ya era hora de irnos.

-Bella, vuelve cuando quieras -dijo Alice mientras le ayudaba a mi niña a ajustarse la mochila a su espalda.

-Está bien -me rendí, seguiría toda la tarde si me negaba.

-Hecho -sonrió y luego besó la mejilla de Char.

-¡Adiós tío _Jasparín_! -dijo Charlie corriendo hacia su tío favorito.

Nos despedimos de Alice, Jasper y Margot después de alistarnos. Nos subimos al coche aun despidiéndonos a lo lejos de ellos. Charlotte batía su manita eufóricamente.

-¿Te la pasaste bien, Charlie? -pregunté mirando a mi hija por el espejo retrovisor mientras maniobraba para salir de la calle de los Whitlock.

-Sip -respondió observando por la ventana- _magnistico*_ -agregó mirandome por el mismo espejo- ¿Mami? -preguntó de pronto.

-¿Mmhm?

-¿Como debería decirle a Edward?

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

* * *

1*) _Magnistico_: ya saben como son los niños, siempre inventando de _magnífico + fantástico_.

Poooquisimo tiempo, ahora me voy por que me siento algo mal :s hoy me saqué sangre dos veces u_u horrible D: en fin, gracias a todas por sus reviews y bienvenida, espero que dejen reviews comentando como estuvo jojo:3

las amo!

~Triny


	6. Conóceme

**No es tan largo como quisiera darles pero es algo u_u lo siento mis lectoras, abajo explico!**

**Disclaimer: personajes y todas sus caracteristicas propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y los siguientes personajes; Charlotte (Char-Charlie), Margot (Mar), Brandon y Payton:) también son de mi invención.**

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

Si no había captado mal, le había agradado a la pequeña, me refería a Charlie, aun que con Margot había sido todo un éxito, como era de esperarse con una mini-Alice.

A decir verdad, a mi tambien me había agradado Char. Era dulce y tierna, algo tímida pero eso la hacía hija de Bells. Aceptó sin dudar mi ayuda, y después de eso le preguntó a su madre si podiamos vernos en otra oportunidad. Me la habia ganado y ella a mi. Lo que no creía muy cercano siendo hija de Bella. No estaba en contra de eso, ni tampoco tenia un rencor u odio por tener a Char, si no que era un sentimiento distinto, difícil de explicar.

Me subí al Volvo e inicié mi viaje de vuelta a Forks, necesité al menos tres advertencias de mi cerebro para mantenerme despierto en el amino, por lo que decidí colocar algo de música fuerte y movida para realizarlo.

Llegué a casa algo tarde, por suerte había llevado llaves y no necesité la interrupción de nadie para ir a mi habitación y dormir plácidamente.

Esa noche volví a soñar con ella.

-o-

-¿Como estuvo todo ayer? -preguntó mi madre mientras me ponía un plato de waffles en frente de mi.

-Gracias _ma'_ -agradecí sonriente sentado como buen niño en la isla de la cocina, había despertado temprano por un sueño convertido en pesadilla- bueno... estuvo... espectacular -respondí pasándome una mano por el cabello y tomaba el servicio para comer- conocí a Margot -añadí antes de meterme un bocado.

-Oh, cierto -respondió Esme- ¿Como fue? -quiso saber riendo, mientras que se servía una taza de café y se sentaba a mi lado.

-Pues... Margot es increible, ya nos tenemos apodos -comenté riendo para volver a echarme el tenedor a la boca.

-Me alegro, hijo -esbozó una sonrisa agradable, como siempre.

-Uhm... ¿Y papá? -me atreví a preguntar al notar su ausencia. Normalmente a las ocho de la mañana ya estaba con su café y el periódico.

-Se fue al hospital, Edward -respondió como con falso regaño.

-Oh, claro... trabajo -solo pude responder terminando con mi plato.

Mamá rió con ganas.

-Si, existen los que trabajan, amor -comentó quitando mi plato, le agradecí con la mirada.

-¡Yo si trabajé! De hecho, hice muchisimo dinero -me defendí divertido, exagerando un poco.

-¿Ah, si? -dijo mamá yendo al lavabajillas y dejando lo sucio dentro.

-Ajá -repliqué- ahora que lo dices, traje un par de cosas... -dejé el banquillo y fui en dirección a la maleta donde traía un par de regalos para la familia, dispuesto a repartirlos en cuanto los volviera a ver, no podía darme el trabajo de volver a sus hogares por esos dias. Habia sido una buena idea dejar esa maleta específicamente en la sala de estar.

Saqué del bolso la elegante cajita de joyería que me habian regalado por la compra de tantas piedras y metales preciosos. No le comentaría a mi madre que habia encontrado un _Tiffany_ en las calles de Londres y un _Swarovski _en Liverpool. Menos que les había traído regalos de esas joyerias a cada una de las mujeres importantes en mi vida, exceptuando _una_ que habia sido un error mío. Preferí sacar su correspondiente antes de que pudiera ver el cisne degradado. Así hice y se lo enseñé a Esme.

Ella abrió los ojos con exageración.

-¿Qué.. ¿Qué es ésto,hijo? -preguntó algo emocionada.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Algo que me encontré que me decia tu nombre, mamá -le sonreí al tiempo en que acercaba el collar con el dije de oro con una gema color carmesí en el centro. Había comprado cuatro similares, todas de un color diferente; carmesí para Esme, índigo para Alice, topacio para Rose...

Había gastado mucho dinero en los regalos, pero también había ganado bastante por las presentaciones y conciertos.

-¿Edward? -dijo mi madre antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

-¿Si? -respondí con rostro inocente. Mamá odiaba los regalos caros. Siempre me pregunté de donde había salido la manía de Al.

-¿Donde lo compraste? -comenzaba a insistir con rostro calculador.

-Por alguna calle de Londres -contesté rápidamente, no era mentira.

Estrechó sus ojos aún más.

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme, jovencito -me regañó sonriendo.

-Uno, ya no soy un jovencito, mamá -rodé los ojos divertido- y dos, no estoy mintiendo -agregué soltando una risa y posicionandome detrás de Esme.

-Si eres un jovencito, hijo, de hecho, para mí sigues siendo mi bebé -continuó sin moverse.

Reí ante su declaración.

Desatornillé el sujetador circular que unía un extremo del collar con el otro y delicadamente posé el accesorio alrededor del cuello de mi madre, uní los extremos y me puse en frente de ella una vez más.

Ella sonreía.

-Gracias hijo, está hermoso -dijo al tiempo en que observaba con cuidado la cadena que colgaba.

-No es nada -respondí abriendo mis brazos de par en par, ella entendió y me correspondió el abrazo.

-Pero lo mejor es que ya estás aqui -susurró contra mi cuello.

Suspiré.

De verdad estaba allí, pero aún no había solucionado todo...

-o-

**Charlotte's POV.**

Edward era muy simpático, amable y bien parecido, aun que no tanto como mi tío Jasparín.

Mamá lo veía de manera rara, como si fuera un fantasma o algo parecido, yo lo veía bien, aun que su cabello de tan raro color me producía una cosa rarita, de todas formas daban ganas de tironearlo y ver su expresión.

Cuando supe que ya teníamos que irnos a casa, quería llamar a Edward como _tío_, por que era hermano de tía Alice por lo que supuse que no había mucha diferencia, pero por alguna razón no lo hice, quizá por como mami hablaba con él, parecía que se decian secretitos cuando hablaban.

_No se que se tramarán esos dos._

De todos modos le pregunté a mamá como debía referirme a Edward, pero me miró raro, casi como lo miraba a él, tuve que mirar hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no habia visto nada feo. No habia nada.

-Hija... ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó con el rostro más tranquilo ante mi reacción, le habia causado gracia.

-Bueno... Margot le dice tío Eddy -me encogí de hombros.

Era cierto, Mar le decía tío y además Eddy, ¿No me merecía yo un poquito de confianza, también?

-Bueno, Edward es su tío, nena -respondió fijando la vista en frente, podía que chocaramos.

-SI, pero también le digo _tio _y _tia_ a sus padres, así como ella también te dice tía a ti, mami -defendí cruzandome de brazos, si Sam -mi lobito fiel- hubiera podido hablar, habría estado de mi parte.

-Pero Charlie... -respondió mamá soltando un suspiro como los del abuelito Charlie- puedes llamarle tío en ese caso -y gané.

Sonreí.

-Lo sabia -susurré para mi y Sam.

Llegamos a casa a la hora en que el sol se iba a la suya también, todo se estaba poniendo de un color naranja hermoso, casi como el marrón salmón de Sam. Mamá estacionó en el aparcamiento como siempre.

-Mami, ¿Puedo ver _The dog's whisperer_? -pregunté ansiosa a mamá mientras tomaba mi mochila de Poe -mi león- y bajaba del coche.

-¿Terminaste tus tareas? -preguntó de vuelta cuando ya nos dirigíamos al elevador en la entrada. Saludé al Señor Jenkins que cuidaba el edificio cuando nosotros no estábamos, era un viejecito muy simpático.

-Si, este viernes la nos mandó dos actividades para literatura, pero yo hice una en la escuelta y la segunda la hice el mismo día antes de que prepararas la cena -los deberes que nos dió la profesora eran divertidos, tenian mucho que ver con las caracteristicas de algunos animales que se podian encontrar en la selva, y tambien en nuestro país, en la otra actividad, teníamos que elegir un animal del país o de la zona y describirlo, yo elegí el lobo, por eso me fue fácil de hacer.

-Bien, en ese caso, te bañas, preparas tus cosas para la escuela y vemos juntas a Cesar mientras cenamos, ¿Hecho? -dijo mientras saliamos de elevador y caminabamos por el pasillo que nos llevaba a casa.

-Hecho -le sonreí y corrí para llegar a mi habitación y dejar mis cosas.

Tenía que prepararme rápid, César iba a ayudar a una familia de una niña con un siberiano y tenía que verlo.

-o-

Finalmente la pasamos _frabulloso*_, miramos a César mientras comiamos pasta de mamá y fue genial, le pregunté a mamá si es que podiamos adoptar un siberiano, ella me respondió que sería posible en un tiempo más por que no podiamos mantener a un perrito dentro de un apartamento, menos de ese tamaño, de todas formas la besé con todas las ganas que encontré por al menos pensarlo. Era mi raza de perro favorita, se parecen mucho a los lobos del ártico y me encantaban sus ojos claros, en especial esos _únicos_ -como decía mamá- que tienen los ojitos de distinto color al otro. Quizá a Edward... tío Edward le gustaría la idea.

-Mami, eres la mejor -dije cuando ella me estaba arropando, luego de haberme puesto el pijama peludo que me había regalado tía Allie para mi último cumpleaños.

-Tu eres la mejor hija, Char -respondió al momento en que me besaba la frente como todas las noches antes de desearme las buenas noches e irse a su habitación.

Esa noche me quedé un tiempo más despierta, me había ido a la cama algo temprano, pues la luna no había aparecido hacia mucho y apenas empezaría _Meet the meerkats_, por lo que no era tan tarde. Me acurruqué bien con las cobijas y abracé a Sam, mi habitación no estaba tan oscura, mamá había encendido mi lucesita nocturna que tenía a un lado de la mesita de noche y todo se veía de un lindo azul claro. Al recordar lo que había hecho en el día, comencé a darle muchas vueltas al asunto del tío Jasparín y Edward.

Tío Jasper era el mejor tío, bueno, tío Emmy -el último hermano de tía Allie- también era divertido y nos llevábamos muy bien, pero lo veía muy poquito, al menos, no tanto como quería. Edward... sí, pensé varias veces en él y decidí en no llamarle como tío, era... extraño, no sabía por qué, pero quizá con más tiempo podría llamarlo como tal, por el momento, solo Edward. Además parecía agradarle que le llamara así, Margot ya usaba mucho la palabra _tío_ para referirse a él y supuse que se cansaría si lo escuchara todo el día, al menos, yo me cansaría si me dijeran Charlotte todo el día, por eso me presentaba con mis apodos favoritos, aun que el mejor sigue siendo Charlie, como im abuelito. Sin dudas el hombre más importante en mi vida era él.

El abuelito Charlie me abrazaba fuerte, me dejaba tocar el claxon de su coche patrulla cuando con mamá visitabamos Forks, mirábamos televisión juntos, cuando me daba besitos en las mejillas su bigote desordenado me hacia cosquillas, por lo que al final siempre terminaba en unos besos risotones, como les habíamos puesto. Lo que nunca hice con el abuelito fue ir a pescar, odiaba hacerlo, mami decía que era por el olor y por que podía ensuciarme, pero nada de eso me importaba, lo que si me era de importancia eran los pobres pecesitos que sacaba el abuelito y su amigo Harry del agüita, los pecesitos se movian como si quisieran salir corriendo por el río para volver a sus casitas. Hablé del asunto mil veces con el abuelito, pero nunca quizo dejar de ir, nunca dejaría a los pecesitos tranquilos, pero yo estaba esperando a que algún día los pecesitos se enojaran lo suficiente para que les dieran vuelta el botecito que usaban a veces y los mojaran todos.

Sería divertido verlos refunfuñando dentro del agua, seguro los pecesitos se reirían tanto como yo.

Después de dar un par de vueltas más en mi cabeza, miré por la ventana que estaba cruzando mi habitación, se veía una hermosa luna, grande y blanquísima como mi misma piel, rodeada por unas estrellas pequeñitas en comparación a la luna, pero eran igual de bellas y brillantes. Me encantaba, ella alumbraba la noche, Carlie* -el abuelito de Mar- me había contado que ella era la heroína de muchas personas, que por mala suerte, se perdian en la oscura noche, ella les iluminaba el camino devuelta a casa con sus familias. Él también era importante en mi vida, era como un segundo abuelito para mí, y Esme, como la abuelita que nunca tuve. Eran cariñosos y muy divertidos, casi tanto como el abuelo Charlie y mis tios. Tenía una gran familia, si lo pensaba de esa manera, y así me quedé dormida, abrazando a Sam pensando en la suerte que tenía de estar rodeada de gente tan linda como lo eran ellos. Y por tener la mejor mamá del mundo, claro.

* * *

1*) _Frabulloso_: han visto _Alice in Wonderland_ de Tim Burton? ok, en esa pelicula existe el frabulloso día, se atribuye al día glorioso o fabuloso, donde se mata al _Jabberwocky_ (Originalmente de Lewis Carol) Lo usé simplemente por mi amor a la pelicula y Tim jojo.

2*) _Carlie_: diminutivo o apodo de Carlisle, puesto por Charlotte:3 (_¿No es una ternurita?_)

**Bien, esta es la parte donde levanto una roca y me meto bajo ella, llevándome a mis alter egos y travieso, irresponsable e inconsecuente subconsciente conmigo. Lo lamento por no actualizar taaan seguido, pero estoy teniendo MILES de trabajos y sé que no es excusa osea si pero no tengo colapsos mentales.-. hago un esfuerzo increíble por escribir y subirles, es impresionante que esté en esta circunstancia ._. bien, me disculpan? solo eso, nunca dejaré mis historias en Hiatus, ¡Lo saben!**

**Bien, las quiero mucho, espero que les haya gustado y... gracias por los reviews:D **

**-Triny**


	7. Lunes, extraño lunes

**Abajo mayores explicaciones D: !**

**Disclaimer: personajes y todas sus caracteristicas propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y los siguientes personajes; Charlotte (Char-Charlie), Margot (Mar), Brandon y Payton:) también son de mi invención.**

**ACLARACIÓN: En el capitulo anterior, Char señalaba que le habian mandado tarea de literatura, cometí una equivocación de subsector, era ciencias no literatura, pues Bella es quien enseña en la escuela, solo eso:))**

* * *

_-Una cola, por favor -le dije al guapo mesero de tez morena que me atendió amablemente esa tarde._

_Me encontraba en un local cualquiera, muchas mesas clásicas de fuentes de soda con una cantidad no muy grande de personas hablando entre si. Todas parecían pasar un buen día, de hecho, era uno bueno, el sol brillaba como nunca lo había hecho en Seattle, seguro se avecinaba la primavera._

_-Que bien que te encuentro -escuché una voz aterciopelada interrumpir mis cavilaciones mientras esperaba al mesero. Subí la vista, era él._

_Usaba una camiseta blanca de cuello en V que marcaba sus claviculas, unos pantalones cubrían sus largas piernas terminadas en unas zapatillas cómodas, su cabello estaba igual de revuelto que siempre... Se veía exquisito._

_-¿Que.. que haces aqui? -pregunté alzando una ceja sin subir más que un poco la voz. Se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en frente de mi._

_-Solo quería hablar...-la última palabra la enfatizó de forma extraña, el mesero dejó fugazmente mi pedido delante de mi, sin interrumpir de ninguna manera. Nisiquiera le pude dar las gracias._

_-¿Hablar? -volví a formular como pregunta. Él se dió el lujo de reir con esos dientes aperlados._

_-Por supuesto, ¿Qué no puedo? -respondió divertido- ¿Perdí el derecho? Yo creo que gané bastante, de hecho -agregó apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha, parecía un niño encantado con la televisión. Se la estaba disfrutando._

_Fruncí el ceño dispuesta a dejar el lugar, dejé la silla pero algo no me dejó avanzar, no fue su mano ni otra cosa, mis pies parecían no querer moverse o avanzar, me giré sobre ellos para quedar frente a frente con Edward._

_-No te vayas -susurró a centímetros de mí._

_¿Donde se había ido toda la gente?_

_-A penas te acabo de recuperar, Bella -volvió a decir para luego fundirse conmigo._

-¿Mami, me estás escuchando?

Definitivamente, no.

Había dejado de prestarle atención a Charlie por unos segundos -o eso creía- al terminar de desayunar por estar recordando mi último sueño.

-Claro que si, cariño -la miré sonriente llevando su tacita y mi plato sucio a la cocina, ella sabía que yo no estaba escuchandola, era muy perceptiva.

-Mami, es malo mentir -rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo en que se colocaba en la espalda su morral de leoncito siguiéndome hasta la cocina.

-Lo siento, amor, estaba pensando en otra cosa -me encogí de hombros intentando safar pero no fue suficiente.

-Deberiamos estar subiendo al coche mami, se hace tarde -a Charlie le encantaba llegar a tiempo a clases, ella era mi despertador personal usualmente, como esa mañana.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo toma a Sam y bajamos -aplaudí un par de veces para presionar su paso, ella rió y corrió a su habitación.

Después de que ambas nos cepillaramos los dientes, bajamos al aparcamiento del edificio y nos subimos al coche como mi niña había señalado anteriormente. Ví la hora y marcaba las 7:25 a.m, para mi suerte los alumnos ingresaban a las 8:00 a.m y la escuela se encontraba a exactos veinte minutos por lo que estabamos bien con la hora. Charlie permaneció extrañamente en silencio en todo el camino, normalmente criticaba la forma en que la vestía esa mañana o me contaba sus sueños con nuevos animalitos, pero ni una palabra salió de su pequeña boca, más bien, su ceño se había fruncido levemente al igual que su labio inferior sobresalía de igual manera.

Algo pasaba por su cabecita.

-Bien, llegamos -estacioné el coche en frente de la escuela, donde habian más alumnos, padres y profesores llegando- es temprano aún -le sonreí para subirle el ánimo o al menos cambiar la dura expresión de su rostro.

-Vamos, mami -solo dijo para después desabrochar el cinturón de su sillita en el asiento trasero.

Tenía que averiguar que era lo que le afligía tan drásticamente, asi tenga que pasarme el día vigilándola.

Dí la vuelta al coche para abrir su puerta, con ayuda se bajó de su sillita y acomodó su sweater celeste que le había puesto esa mañana a duras penas con unos pequeños vaqueros y unas converse que combinaban. Por Alice tuve que aprender de vestir.

Tomé su manita y cruzamos la calle en el paso junto a otras personas que se dirigían al mismo lugar que nosotras. Char miraba todo y nada, parecía distraída estando concentrada en algo en particular.

-Nos vemos en _lite*_, ¿Si? -le dije cuando ya estabamos en la entrada y ella tenía que irse a su aula. Me había puesto de cuclillas para estar a su altura y mirarla fijamente, tal como ella lo hizo sonriendo a medias.

-_Sip _-respondió dando un pequeño suspiro y besando mi mejilla.

Le acomodé su largo y achocolatado cabello a un lado de su hombro y le besé la frente. Tomando de ambas tiras de su morral, se fue en dirección al aula N°12 casi en frente de donde nos encontrabamos. Se veía tan madura para sus cinco años, aun no entendía todo lo que le rodeaba...

-o-

Dos periodos habian transcurrido y me tocaba en la clase de Charlotte. Me había pasado la mayoría del tiempo pensando en la extraña actitud de mi niña, me había inquietado pero intenté que no perjudicara mi concentración o ejecutación en las clases. Por suerte los dos cursos de primer grado que tomé no estuvieron insoportables o desordenados, por lo que no estaba tan exausta a esa hora, tomé mi bolso donde guardaba mis libros y material para trabajar con los niños del preescolar, y me dirige al salón 12 esperando ver una sonrisa más honesta en el rostro de mi ángel.

**Charlotte's POV.**

Mami entró al salón como usualmente hacía los dias lunes; después de artes plásticas con la Srita. Angie y antes de _aniciencias* _ con la Srita. Jenny. No me sentía muy feliz, de hecho no me había sentido feliz en todo el día después de hubieramos dejado casa. No me gustaba ver a todos los otros niños siendo queridos por sus papás cuando los iban a buscar y a dejar a la escuela. Nisiquiera entendía por qué yo no tenía al mio en casa, había visto fotos y mami también me hablaba mucho sobre él.

_Tu padre es alto, apuesto, caballero, tierno, fuerte, tiene ojos clarisimos, casi tanto como el agua y una sonrisa deslumbrante como la tuya misma. _

_Papi te ama mucho, amor._

_Brandon vendrá pronto, hija._

_Estoy segura que tu eres su razón de vivir y sonreír._

_¿Sabes que dice papi de ti? Dice que eres extremadamente inteligente y hermosa, a veces me pongo un poco celosa, Char._

_Cuando vuelva te dará un abrazo del oso, asi como los que te da tío Emmett._

Yo no quería saber cuantas cosas dice o decía de mi, yo quería que él me esperara afuera de la escuela para recogerme, que me diera las buenas noches todas las veces que me fuera a dormir, que me llevara en sus hombros como todos los papás hacen con sus hijos en el parque. Pero no podía tenerlo, no sabía donde estaba y mami tampoco quería decirmelo, solo llevaba conmigo una pequeña foto de él muy rota.

La peor parte me la había llevado justo ese día, en artes plásticas cuando la Srita. Angie nos hizo dibujar a toda nuestra familia, todos mis demás compañeros se dibujaron con sus papás, mientras que yo tuve que hacer algo muy diferente, pero me conformaba sabiendo que a todo el mundo le encantaría, como a mi me había gustado...

-¿Charlotte, quieres responder tu? -miré rápidamente al frente, mamá me miraba con una mirada de _desapvr..._ como cuando haces algo malo.

Incluso Fred, Tracy, Peter y Leah -mis amigos que estaban más cerca de mi- me miraban así.

-¿Cuál es la letra que viene después de la 'F', Char? -preguntó levantando una ceja, hacía tiempo que no la veía asi.

-'G' de gato, señorita -odiaba decirle asi, pero si le decía _mamá_, seguro los otros niños querrian llamarla asi y eso no me gustaría. Me sabía todo el abecedario, ya lo había estudiado con Mar y tía Alice, por lo que no me fue muy dificil de responder.

Mami me miró unos segundos más y asintió con la cabeza.

-Exacto, Charlie -sonrió- presta más atención a la clase, cariño -me regañó y luego se dió vuelta a la pizarra una vez más.

Nunca había sido demasiado bueno que mami me diera clases, siempre estaba vigilando que hiciera todo, yo lo hacía, pero no necesitaba a mami ahí. Tampoco me gustaba que niños como Kyle Newton* -el niño que me seguía casi todos los descansos- se acercaran a ella, lo hacian demasiadas veces y les gustaba llamar la atención de mami, solo para abrazarlas o recibir besos de ella, mami era muy simpática y tierna con ellos. Esos abrazos y besos eran solo para mi.

-Charlie, tienes que rellenar todas las letras 'F' con papel de color picado y algo de pegamento... -no me había dado cuenta que mamá estaba denuevo a mi lado, agachada para estar a mi altura, y entregándome una hoja con muchas letras en blanco.

-Bueno -respondí bajito, todos mis compañeros parecían avanzar más rápido que yo.

-Hablaremos más tarde -volvió a decir en el mismo volumen cuando estaba sacando mi estuche peludito de la mochila.

Moví la cabeza para hacerle saber que entendía.

_Seguro es para volver a regañarme._

Se alejó a pasito lento, como los de las tortugas.

Tomé el lapiz que más me gustaba del estuche y comencé a escribir mi nombre en la parte más arriba de la hoja. No sabía escribir tan bonito como mamá o tío Jasper -que su letra era como la de los ángeles, según decía tía Alice- pero mamá decía que ya estaba avanzada, sabiendo escribir mi nombre completo y sin equivocarme, asi es que me sentía satisfecha con lo que podía hacer.

Con el papel de color que encontré bajo mi banco, comencé a rellenar los espacios de todas las letras 'F' que encontré, tal como me había indicado mamá segundos antes. Entre tantas letras, habian solo cinco que me servían, por lo que elegí cinco diferentes colores para rellenarlas; azul, rojo, amarillo, verde y naranjo. Piqué todos los papeles con los dedos y comencé a pegarlas encima de las letras debidas sin salirme de las lineas, normalmente nos decian eso cuando pintabamos por lo que creí que era necesario en ese caso también.

A pesar de que intenté concentrarme toda la clase y de rellenar muy bien las letras, seguí pensando en el asunto de los niños y mio también, tenía pensado hablarlo con mami después de la clase con la Srita. Jenny.

_Quizá ella puede hacer que papá vuelva pronto, ó, conseguirme uno si es que él no puede aún..._

* * *

1*) Lite_: _diminutivo de Literatura, a Charlotte le parecía más divertido dejarlo de ese modo, le sonaba menos aburrido y adulto jo.

2*) Aniciencias: Charlie prefiere centrar el ramo en animales, por lo que mezcla ambas palabras; animales + ciencias= Aniciencias.

3*)¿No les recuerda a alguien? Asi es...

* * *

**Bien, ya saben que estoy hasta el cuello con trabajos y bla... hoy tuve una prueba de Inglés y mañana otra de matemáticas, pero llego temprano a casa por lo que creo que subiré de mis otros fics y seguiré el próximo capitulo de éste:))) el viernes tengo un viaje de estudios pero es por el día, seguro vuelvo a las 22:OO a casa, ahí me paso de nuevo:))**

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews, comentarios, ayudas, de todo:D dejen reviews cualquier cosa:)) ah, avísenme si les llegan mis respuestas, si no, háganme saber, así les respondo por aquí:D **

**Como siempre, nos vemos luego y abrazos psicológicos a todas!**

**~Triny**


End file.
